


A Newfound Love for Grocery Shopping

by hopelocklet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: After six months of living together, it's finally time for Draco to accompany Harry on his weekly grocery shopping trip. Draco is fascinated by Tesco, and even more fascinated by the Muggle products. Harry realizes that this grocery trip is going to take much more effort than usual.





	A Newfound Love for Grocery Shopping

“Wow,” Draco said reverently. His eyes lit up in awe. “What is this place?”

Harry chuckled. “Tesco.”

“Tesco,” Draco repeated, his tone thoughtful. “What is language is that? Croatian? Bosnian, maybe.”

Harry laughed again. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and kissed it affectionately.  “I don’t think it’s a real word, babe. Are you ready to do some shopping?”

Draco nodded eagerly, then noticed the cart Harry had snagged while Draco was admiring the fluorescent lighting and dozens of aisles. “What’s that for?” he asked.

“It’s what we put our groceries in,” Harry explained. 

“Interesting,” Draco commented. “Well then, what’s first?”

“Cat food for Leo,” Harry said, reading off the list that Draco insisted for Harry to make. Usually when he went grocery shopping, Harry would just wander around the store picking up anything he noticed they needed. But when he invited Draco to come along, the blond immediately decided that Harry’s system was far too cavalier. Harry glanced at Draco now as he led the way to the pets section, again thinking how odd it was that this was the first time he ever brought Draco grocery shopping with him, especially considering that they’d been living together for six months now. Draco was currently staring at all the Muggle products around him in an awestruck manner. Harry smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

“Here it is,” Harry announced once they made it to the aisle with cat food. “We need the kind for kittens.”

“I found it!” Draco exclaimed, his voice booming with excitement. Draco grinned as he dropped the cat food into the cart. “This is so exciting! I wish Leo could come with us to the store.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Ever since he and Draco had gotten the Burmese kitten, Draco and Leo had become nearly inseparable. Draco treated Leo like a son, and was always referring to him as Teddy’s little brother.

All of a sudden, Draco gasped loudly. He grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him over to a section filled with cat toys. “We have to get some for Leo!” Draco said, practically jumping with glee.

“Do we really?” Harry asked, only acting reluctant because it was so fun to watch Draco beg.

“Yes! We really do. Come on, Harry, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Draco tugged on Harry’s hand and pouted, causing Harry to crack a smile and agree to get the toys.

“Next up is hot chocolate mix,” Harry stated after Draco deposited an armful of cat toys in the cart. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “ _ This  _ is where you get your hot chocolate powder?” he asked, apparently stunned.

“Yes,” Harry said and Draco’s smile widened considerably.

“This place is amazing,” Draco said.

It occurred to Harry as they walked through the aisles on their way to get hot chocolate mix that they must have looked like an odd pair. Draco was walking in a bouncy, enthusiastic way and constantly dropping random items into their cart. Harry was constantly having to take the items out of the cart and explain to Draco that ‘ _ no,  _ they did not need a purple loofah or Tuti-Fruitti Jellybelly lip balm’. At one point the couple even got into an argument when Draco wanted to buy five bottles of nail polish. In the end, they compromised and Draco picked out only two nail polish colors, Tango Red and Silver Satin. 

Harry was relieved, to say the least, when they reached the hot chocolate mix. Draco put three containers of it in the cart, and Harry didn’t have the energy to point out that they didn’t need that much.

“What’s next?” Draco asked with zeal. It was clear that Draco found this whole grocery shopping thing to be a cathartic experience.

Harry sighed, a bit tiredly, but he still found his boyfriend’s keenness inexplicably adorable. “Frozen Pizza,” Harry said, which was immediately followed by an exasperated, “Shit.” To get to the frozen pizza, they would have to pass the ice cream and ice lollies. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco’s eyes suddenly filled with concern and Harry felt guilty.

“Nothing. I just realized that we forgot to put something on our list,” Harry answered quickly.

“What did we forget?”

“Ice lollies,” Harry said, deciding to give in before Draco even asked, and thus avoiding another argument. “Teddy’s staying with us for a few weeks and he’ll love them.”

Draco’s expression lit up like a Christmas tree. “Can I pick them out?” he asked ebulliently.

“Of course,” Harry said.

Once Draco found the ice lollies, his and Harry’s cart rapidly started to fill up. Draco was about to add a box of Cornetto ice cream cones to the mix, but Harry stopped him.

“Draco. We already have twelve boxes of a variety of delicious frozen treats, I really don’t think we need another.”

“But-” Draco said, and he was cut off by Harry placing his finger on Draco’s lips in a signal to be quiet.

“No. More. Ice. Cream.”

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms stubbornly, but he conceded, “Fine.” 

The couple encountered no more problems in their shopping until they reached the checkout line.

“Can you checkout without me?” Draco asked Harry. “There’s something I need to get by myself.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “What is it?” he inquired. 

“Just… something,” Draco said cryptically. 

“Draco, you don’t even know how to buy something Muggle on your own,” Harry pointed out.

“I’ll figure it out,” Draco asserted. He leaned in and kissed Harry’s cheek and then ran off to buy whatever it was.

Harry was starting to get worried about Draco when he was waiting for him in their car. Draco could be having trouble figuring out the Muggle money, or maybe he even shoplifted on accident. Harry was ready to get out of the car and find out what happened to his boyfriend when the door on the passenger side of the car opened abruptly.

“Sorry that took so long,” Draco said as he slid into his seat and closed the door behind him. “But look what I got you.”

Harry was actually already looking at what Draco got him. It was hard to look away, with the bouquet of red roses being so big that it could’ve taken up Draco’s seat by itself.

“What’s this for?” Harry asked. His tone was hesitant, but tender.

“For you being the best boyfriend ever and putting up with me even when I’m an annoying prat that puts stupid things in the grocery cart.”

 

Later on, when Harry was lying on Draco’s lap as the blond painted his fingernails ‘Tango Red’, Harry thought of how lucky he was. Leo was on the carpet by the sofa, playing with his new toys, Teddy was licking an ice cream cone as he worked on a puzzle at the desk on the corner, and on the coffee table right in front of Harry was the gigantic bouquet of roses. Before today, grocery shopping had just been a mindless, boring task for Harry. But now Harry had a newfound love for grocery shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are very appreciated!  
> Also, check out my Tumblr: https://saintdracopotter.tumblr.com


End file.
